W ciemności moich marzeń
by NCIS-lonely-soul
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się, że Harry jest horkruksem sprawy mogłyby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej. Ostrzeżenie: próba samobójcza, treści dla dorosłych, śmierć postaci, slash, het, dziwne paringi. Tłumaczenie autoryzowane przez Paimpont.


**Tytuł: W cieniu moich snów  
Link do oryginału: s/6201563/1/In-the-Darkness-of-My-Dreams  
**

**Autor: Paimpont**

**Zgoda: Jest**

**Huge thanks to Paimpont for letting me translate_ In the Darkness of My Dreams._**

**_Prolog. Historia Snape'a_**

_Z pamiętnika Albusa Dumbledore  
_  
_Wszytko idzie nie tak. Nic nie rozumiem. Co się dzieje?  
Mój plan była tak dokładnie rozplanowany; pomyślałem o wszystkim, o każdym maleńkim szczególe. Zostało pięć horkruksów. Harry zniszczył już pamiętnik, tak jak przewidywałem, ja byłem w sanie zniszczyć pierścień kosztem mojej dłoni. Harry powinien zniszczyć jeszcze wisior Slytherina i przedmioty należące do Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. Jestem pewien, że uda mu się zniszczyć horkruksy, jest odważnym dzieckiem, ma u swego boku odważnego Rona i bezwzględnie inteligentną Hermionę. Czuję jak w skutek klątwy z pierścienia ustępuje ze mnie życie, ale Severus mnie zabije zdobywając tym samym zaufanie śmierciożerców i oszczędzając Draco stania się mordercą, a także ukróci mój ból. Pomysłowo, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć. A potem Harry i jego przyjaciele zabiją Nagini. W tym czasie Harry powinien już sobie uświadomić, iż, to właśnie on jest ostatnim horkruksem i postanowi poświęcić się, by zniszczyć Voldemorta. Bez wątpienia będzie to dla niego bardzo trudny moment, kiedy zda sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał umrzeć, jednak ja znam Harry'ego. Zrobi to; poświęci się, by ocalić innych. A, wtedy skończy się panowanie Voldemorta. _

_W każdym razie ja zaplanowałem to w taki sposób. Jednak wszystko zaczyna się rozpadać. Severus mnie zdradził, Harry odkrył prawdę o wiele za wcześnie, dziwna zmiana nastąpiła w Ronie, a Hermiona… Cóż, jest o wiele mniej racjonalna niż sądziłem. No i jest jeszcze Harry. Moje dzielne dziecko, Wybraniec, ten, którego przeznaczeniem jest wybawić świat… Ostatnimi czasy Wybraniec sam podejmuje decyzje, dziwne i straszne decyzje, których ja nie mogę pojąć.  
Mój plan był nieskazitelny. Ale ludzie w, nim, byli dziwnie wadliwi, a ich serca za bardzo nieprzewidywalne. Przez lata zgromadziłem ogromną wiedzę. Wiem więcej o magii i nauce, o sztuce i książkach niż prawie każda żyjąca osoba. Jednak niedawno zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, że wiem niewiele, bardzo niewiele, o ludzkim sercu i jego nieracjonalnych pragnieniach…_

_Historia Snape'a_

Mówi się, że Merlin był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszechczasów, że jego siła, intelekt i edukacja były bezkonkurencyjne. Był mistrzem każdej magii, a przynajmniej tak sądził. Jednak u skraju swego życia spotkał się z magią tak potężną, że jego własna kruszyła się przy niej. Był opiekunem króli, mógł dowodzić armiami. Mógł przyjmować każdą formie, jaką tylko zapragnął. Latał po niebie, jako orzeł i pływał w oceanie w formie ryby. Demony i duchy wykonywały jego polecenia; znał się na magii bardziej niż każdy człowiek, który żył, czy będzie żyć. A, mimo to skończył klęcząc w kurzu, złamany nędzarz błagający o litość od osoby, która posiadała magie dalece silniejszą niż on mógłby marzyć.

Poznał dziewczynę.

Nazywali ją Nimue lub Vivienne, Pani Jeziora. Niektórzy mówią, że była wróżką albo wiedźmą, ale może była po prostu dziewczyną. Była młoda, on stary, a nikt nie posiada tak przerażającej władzy nad sercem starego mężczyzny jak młoda kobieta, która mówi, że go kocha. Powiadają, że Merlin stracił rozum, podążał za nią jak szaleniec. Jego magia zniknęła, bo jakaż to magia dla niego została poza czarem jej alabastrowej skóry i światłem jej oczu?  
Mówią, że uwięziła go wśród drzew i, że potężny czarodziej wciąż żyje w swym liściastym więzieniu. Czasami przed oddaniem go jego wiecznemu więzieniu lituje się nad, nim i ofiarowuje mu pocałunek.

Czasami zastanawiałem się nad tą opowieścią, nad głupotą wielkiego czarodzieja, którego tak zajęła młoda kobieta. Ale dzisiaj, po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem jak coś takiego mogło się stać. Ponieważ jestem oczarowany, tak jak Merlin i marzę całym swoim sensem, by nigdy się spod tego czaru nie uwolnić…

Od, kiedy byłem dzieckiem sądziłem, że wiem, co to miłość. Kochałem dziewczynę o szmaragdowych oczach, która nigdy mnie nie pokochała. Moja miłość do niej była czysta, słodka i wypełniona bólem i pragnieniem. Jednak dziś, pierwszy raz w moim życiu, zdałem sobie sprawę, że moja miłość do Lily była nie realna, jak sen… Ty była miłość stworzona z fantazji i cieni, przygnębiające pragnienie czegoś, czego nigdy nie było. Śniłem o Lily przez całe moje życie, jednak nigdy nie miałem jej w ramionach; nigdy nie czułem ciepła jej ciała ani jej ust na moich.

Kiedy Lily zmarła, chciałem umrzeć. Ale dziś chcę _żyć_…  
Dzisiejszego popołudnia ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi. Nie spodziewałem się pukania, nikt do mnie nie przychodzi. Spędziłem swoje życie w samotności, w mym sercu ciążyły wspomnienia. Jednak dzisiaj ona zapukała do mych drzwi. Nieśmiało weszła i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach. Na początku nie rozumiałem, czego ode mnie chciała. Zaprosiłem ją do środka, poprosiłem, by usiadła i zastanawiałem się nad rumieńcem na jej policzkach. Siedziała cicho, widziałem jak jej spoczywające na kolanach dłonie trzęsą się. Zrozumiałem, że nie przyszła tu porozmawiać o pracy domowej, tak jak z początku zakładałem. Czy zdawałem sobie, wtedy sprawę z tego, co zamierzała wyznać? Nie potrafię powiedzieć, ale moje serce zaczęło dziwnie bić, gdy tak patrzyłem na dziewczynę przede mną, której oczy odmawiały spojrzenia na mnie.

Dlaczego na mnie nie patrzyła? Jej spojrzenie zawsze spotykało moje, gdy inni zawstydzali się. Lubiłem ją za to. Wszyscy się mnie boją; oczy uczniów odwracały się, gdy rozglądałem się po sali w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Jednak nie Hermiona. Ona zawsze patrzyła mi prosto w oczy i odpowiadała na jakiekolwiek zadane pytanie. Podziwiałem ją za to. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek pomyślał o powiedzeniu jej tego… Była jedyną osobą wartą uczenia. Nie odwracała wzroku, kiedy moje słowa były sarkastyczne i okrutne, zazwyczaj takie właśnie są. Nawet, gdy to, co mówiłem było bezduszne ona patrzyła na mnie swoimi pięknymi brązowymi oczami jakby _wiedziała_, że te słowa były ścianą zbudowaną, by trzymać innych na dystans…

Patrzyłem na nią, siedzącą na gabinetowym krześle i zastanawiałem się, co w końcu zmusiło ją do spojrzenia w dół, co sprawiło, że jej śliczną twarz pokrył rumieniec…  
- Hermiono? –  
Spojrzała do góry zaskoczona. Za późno zorientowałem się, że użyłem jej imienia. Nie zamierzałem tego zrobić. Poprawiłem się. – Co mogę dla pani zrobić, panno Granger? –  
- Ja… Ja chcę… - Zdawało się, że miała problemy z mówieniem. Znowu opuściła wzrok. – Jest coś , co chcę panu powiedzieć, profesorze Snape. Coś, o czym myślałam, od jakiegoś czasu… -  
- Co to takiego? – Byłem tak zszokowany tym, jak bezbronnie wyglądała, że powiedziałem to delikatniej niż zamierzałem. Pomyślałem o powtórzeniu pytania bardziej twardym głosem, jednak dotarło do mnie, iż byłoby to idiotyczne.  
Jej ciemne oczy na chwilę napotkały moje, nim odwróciła głowę.  
- Ja… Nie wiem jakby ci to powiedzieć… - Jej głos się trząsł.  
Dlaczego moje serce nagle zaczęło gorączkowo bić, jakby w jakimś absurdalnym oczekiwaniu? Nie , nie mogła mieć na myśli… Prawda?  
- Ja… O Boże. –  
Nie była w stanie mówić. Ale rumieniec na jej policzkach mówił wiele. Oh, cóż to był za cud? Wyciągnąłem rękę po jej dłoń. Ostro wciągnęła powietrze. Wciąż na mnie nie patrzała, jednak jej dłoń spoczywała w mojej jakby od zawsze tam należała. Jak mała i delikatna była na tle mej szorstkiej skóry! A, wtedy jej dłoń się poruszyła. Myślałem, że ją zabierze jednak tego nie zrobiła. Zamiast tego jej palce zaczęły gładzić moją szorstką, zrogowaciałą rękę. Miałem wrażenie, że zapomniałem jak się oddycha.  
- Severusie; - Jej głos wypowiadający moje imię wysłał przyjemny szok poprzez moje ciało. A, wtedy ona powiedziała rzecz niemożliwą:  
- Kocham cię Severusie. –  
Spojrzała w górę i nasze oczy się spotkały. Patrzyła na mnie, tak jak Lily w moich desperackich wyobrażeniach. Z tym, że miłość Lily nigdy nie była prawdziwa. To… To było prawdziwe i nieskończenie słodsze niż moje marzenia.  
Wstała i objęła mnie, a ja poczułam jak jej serce mocno bije o moją klatkę piersiową. Trzymałem ją delikatnie, wciąż niedowierzając, schowałem usta w jej miękkich włosach.  
- Hermiono, - wyszeptałem. – Jeśli to sen, proszę nie budź mnie. –  
Spojrzała na mnie rozpromieniona. Wciąż nie chcąc zaufać moim zmysłom wzmocniłem swój uścisk, bojąc się, że ona jest tylko iluzją. Jednak on tam była, ciepła i prawdziwa w moich ramionach. W zastanowieniu pogłaskałem jej uniesioną twarz. Była taka piękna! Jak coś takiego mogło się stać?  
Nagła, okropna myśl pojawiła się w moim umyśle.  
- Hermiono, nie wypiłaś czasem jakiegoś eliksiru? –  
Zaśmiała się kręcąc głową.  
- Nie Severusie, żadnego eliksiru miłości. Tylko ty. Jestem w tobie zakochana już od dłuższego czasu. –  
- Ale… - To wciąż nie docierało do mojego racjonalnego umysłu. – Ale czemu? Jesteś taka piękna, taka urocza, taka niesamowicie młoda…-  
Spojrzała na mnie twardo. – Mam siedemnaście lat. – Tak jakby jej zdaniem to nie było młodo.  
- …, a ja jestem stary, brzydki, niemiły… -  
Ucięła mnie gorącym pocałunkiem. Jakże delikatne były jej usta na moich! Moje ciało wierzyło jej miłości, nawet, kiedy mój umysł nie mógł tego pojąć.  
- Jesteś piękny Severusie… - Jej dłoń delikatnie głaskała mój policzek.  
- Ty obłudna dziewczyno… - Mój głos był zachrypnięty. Pocałowałem ją, ostrzej niż zamierzałem, z pasją, która narastała we mnie przez długie, nieszczęśliwe lata. I, Boże, jak ona odpowiedziała! Jęknęła w moje usta rozrywając moją koszulę. Czy to naprawdę się działo?  
- Drzwi… Zamknij drzwi Severusie. –  
Przez chwilę stałem spokojnie, gdy docierało do mnie pełne znaczenie jej prośby. Chciała żebym… Ja? Patrzyłem w zastanowieniu na jej twarz, zarumienioną pożądaniem dla mnie…?

Wykonałem jej rozkaz szeptając zaklęcie i pozwoliłem jej zerwać ze mnie koszulę, zanim pociągnąłem ją na dywan, moje ręce drżały. Czułem się niezdarnie, moje doświadczenie w uprawianiu miłości ograniczało się tylko to typu, który można kupić za pieniądze. Ale jej szalone pocałunki sprawiły, że zapomniałem o mojej niezręcznej znajomości własnego ciała. Jak gładka była jej skóra pod ubraniami! Trzęsącą dłonią podążałem po krzywiźnie jej piersi i bioder. Na w pół spodziewałem się, że będzie uciekała od mojego dotyku jednak tego nie zrobiła. Zamiast tego znalazłem się w jej delikatnym uścisku.

Z początku nie chciałem patrzeć na jej delikatne ciało tuż przy moim pokiereszowanym i niedoskonałym; czułem się, jak potwór, który miał zgwałcić anioła. Ale mój anioł całował moje blizny szaleńczo, i szeptała, że jestem piękny aż poczułem, że taki się staje. To ona rozpięła moje spodnie i uwolniła moją wypukłą erekcję. Jej miękkie usta dotknęły mojego nabrzmiałego penisa, a jej figlarny język powiedział mi, że nie jest tak niewinna, jak się obawiałem.  
Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej i delikatnie umieściłem dłoń między jej nogami. Była taka wilgotna, w tej chwili byłem gotowy, by zaszyć się w niej, jednak coś mnie powstrzymywało.  
- Hermiono, czy ty kiedykolwiek…-  
Przytaknęła, a ja poczułem nagły przypływ nieuzasadnionej zazdrości wobec osoby, która ją miała.  
- Ron? Czy Harry?-  
- Nie, Viktor. Viktor Krum. Ale między nami już wszystko skończone. –  
- Dobrze… - Cieszyłem się, że to był ktoś, kto jest daleko, w innym kraju.  
Zająłem miejsce nad Hermioną i otarłem się o nią. Och, Boże, tak bardzo jej potrzebowałem! Nigdy wcześniej nikogo tak nie pragnąłem.  
- Severusie! – Jej potrzeba była tak nagląca, jak moja. Jej ciało uniosło się na spotkanie z moim, a jej ręce niecierpliwie wepchnęły moje biodra na miejsce.

Starałem się wejść w nią delikatnie, ale pchnęła się na mnie tak szaleńczo, że straciłem opanowanie i poddałem się pragnieniu, które chciało rozerwać moje ciało. Kochałem się z nią szaleńczo czując jej odpowiedź na moje gwałtowne pchnięcia, desperacko próbując opóźnić moment szczytu. Ale w momencie, gdy jej ciało wygięło się pod moim nie mogłem się już powstrzymać. Doszedłem w niej, starając się stłumić mój krzyk o jej ramię. W końcu był środek popołudnia i ludzie przechodzili obok mojego biura. Jednak później pomyślałem, że wcale bym się bardzo nie przejął, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, iż piękna, inteligenta dziewczyna, niespodziewanie, zakochała się w mnie.

Potem schowałem twarz w jej nieokiełznanych, brązowych włosach, bojąc się na nią spojrzeć. Może teraz, kiedy zaspokoiła swą ciekawość nie będzie już mnie chciała? Ale ona pocałowała mnie, a jej pocałunki były słodsze niż kiedykolwiek.  
Trzymałem ją tak mocno, że aż cicho jęknęła.  
- Proszę Hermiono… Proszę, nie odchodź. –  
Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Jak niesamowicie piękna była jej zarumieniona twarz!  
- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Severusie. Teraz jestem tylko twoja. –  
I wyszeptałem jej do ucha słowa, których nigdy wcześniej nie wymawiałem. Brzmiały tak dziwnie i nieznajomo, a jednocześnie tak cudownie na miejscu w moich ustach.  
- Kocham cię. –

Jak dziwnie wszystko się zmieniło! Jak człowiek może zmienić swą duszę w jedno popołudnie? Już nigdy nie będę mężczyzną, jakim byłem nim ona zapukała do mych drzwi. Żyłem w cieniach przeszłości ze wspomnieniem zmarłej… Jednak teraz wkroczyłem w świat żywych.  
Wspomnienie Lily… Byłem wolny. Już nie byłem w niewoli wspomnienia szmaragdowych oczu. Wszystko było teraz inne… Nawet moje uczucia względem Harry'ego.  
Od dawna rozumiałem, że Dumbledore używał mojej miłości do Lily do własnych celów, jednak nigdy mnie to nie obchodziło. Chciał żebym chronił Harry'ego przed niebezpieczeństwem, aż do momentu, kiedy Harry zdecyduje się umrzeć. Dumbledore znał mnie wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że moja miłość i wielki żal nad jej śmiercią sprawią, że będę chronił życie jej syna, na razie, podczas gdy moja nienawiść, którą zawsze czułem do Jamesa sprawi, że będę wstanie poświęcić Harry'ego, kiedy nadejdzie czas. W szczególności po tym jak dowiedziałem się, że cząstka duszy zabójcy Lily mieszka w ciele jej syna… Nigdy nie wiedziałem czy kochać, czy nienawidzić Harry'ego, dziwne dziecko, które przeżyło, śliczny chłopiec z oczami Lily, twarzą jej kochanka i kawałkiem duszy mordercy osadzonej w środku. Dumbledore wiedział, że moja miłość i nienawiść do niego były w doskonałej równowadze, ale może jednak przystał bym w końcu na pozwolenie chłopcu poświęcić się w celu wyeliminowania ostatniej cząstki duszy Voldemorta.  
Ale teraz… Dziwnie, zdałem sobie teraz sprawę, że nigdy nie patrzyłem na Harry'ego jak na niego samego. Nigdy nie dostrzegałem chłopca tylko przypomnienie Lily i jej śmierci. Jednak niespodziewana miłość Hermiony wypędziła zemnie zielonookiego ducha z mojej duszy. I teraz, kiedy już nie parzę na świat przez pryzmat prześladującego wspomnienia Lily, zrozumiałem z nagłym przerażeniem to, co powinienem widzieć od początku: Harry nie jest ani Jamesem ani Voldemortem; jest, po prostu chłopcem, którego Dumbledore zamierza poświęcić dla większego dobra. Nie, nawet gorzej: zamierza zmanipulować go tak, by sam siebie poświęcił. Harry nie wie, że jest horkruksem. Dumbledore uważa, że Harry, powinien sam odkryć prawdę, po tym jak zniszczy inne horkruksy, w celu bycia gotowym do ostatecznego poświęcenia. Jakiż wspaniały i bezlitosny plan dyrektorze! Z niechęcią postępowałem według niego, jednak teraz…  
Teraz wszystko jest inne. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że czuję do Harry'ego coś, co nie jest ani nienawiścią ani miłością: czułem współczucie. Dyrektor zamierza poświęcić niewinnego chłopca. Być może Harry musi dowiedzieć się, co jego kochany Dumbledore dla niego przygotował… Być może on powinien mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, nim będzie za późno. Nie jestem już ślepym pionkiem w wielkiej grze Dumbledore'a; może Harry też nie powinien.  
Zawsze sądziłeś, że możesz mi ufać, dyrektorze. Twoja wiara we mnie nigdy się nie zachwiała. Ale może okaże się, że jednak myliłeś się, co do mnie…


End file.
